


Shake it out [A Tony Stark Fanvid]

by Yunuen



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arc Reactor, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunuen/pseuds/Yunuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I am done with my graceless heart, so tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart." Ode to Tony Stark, new beginnings and second chances. The journey from 'The Merchant of Death' to 'Iron Man'.</p>
<p>[Shake it out | Florence + the Machine]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it out [A Tony Stark Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Shake it out - Florence + The Machine
> 
> Characters/Pairing: Tony Stark (with Tony/Pepper on the side)
> 
> Footage: Iron Man (2008). Jon Favreau. Paramount Pictures, Marvel Enterprises, Marvel Studios.
> 
> Tumblr: http://yunuen.tumblr.com/
> 
> Done for fun, not profit.


End file.
